


Akrasia

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Laughter, M/M, Mild Language, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Unable to pay for the meals they just ate, Jaskier and Geralt are forced to wash all of the dirty dishes at the tavern.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Akrasia

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA JUST IGNORE WHERE SEASON 1 LEFT US. YEP. THAT DIDNT HAPPEN. 
> 
> _"Akrasia" (n): the state of mind in which someone acts against their better judgment through weakness of will._

*

13\. Washing Dishes

Nearest to the distant point of the Eldberg Lighthouse and west of Sund, they find a village.

Arinbjorn sits quietly in the mist. Fishermen and seamstresses and the occasional blacksmith go about their work _without a fuss_. Without questioning a stranger about where they're going or where they've been. Without needing to know what king or lord or god they answer to.

Geralt rather _appreciates_ that about the villagers of Arinbjorn.

However, they didn't have enough coin for the sweet pumpkin soup or roasted chicken or Jaskier's ale he kept ordering. The inkeeper shoos them into a back-room, pointing furiously and silently to a washing tub. Overflowing with dirtied dishes.

"This is ridiculous," Jaskier whines, lifting his fingers out and gawking. "My hands are turning into _prunes_!"

A low grunt.

"Better than a hanging."

"Ah, yes. You are truly a goblet half full sort of fellow, aren't you?" He sends Geralt a withering look of sarcasm. Jaskier cracks his knuckles over his head, continuing to rant, "I nearly _forgot_ whom I was traveling with."

Geralt scrubs at one of the plates encrusted with more filth than a _day's_ worth. His eyebrows furrow.

"You don't have to travel with me," he mumbles.

"Of course!" Jaskier laughs. "But who else is going to serenade you with tales of knights and princesses and fierce beasts—"

"—I don't want to be serenaded."

"Denial can be quite a cumbersome mistress," Jaskier teases, flicking a bit of water in Geralt's direction.

"Fuck off, bard."

Jaskier only flicks more water, and Geralt does something he rarely does. Act _impulsively_.

Geralt's hand dips into the grey, soapy water and flings as much water as he can at Jaskier's head.

Jaskier sputters, wiping off his face. Instead of feeling anger, Jaskier only grins boyishly and splashes him in return.

That's when it all goes to _marvelous_ shambles.

Jaskier, dripping wet and huffing, races to one end of bench as Geralt goes the other side.

They chase each other around it. An echo of breathless laughter. Geralt finally catches him, snatching Jaskier around the middle and pulling him off his feet. Jaskier yells out, kicking slightly and dissolving into more laughter, and Geralt finds himself smiling so hard that his face aches.

He doesn't regret anything with Jaskier.

Not even falling in love.

*


End file.
